The present invention relates to a corrugated spiral pipe with a joint, a process of producing the same, and a method of providing sealing connection between the corrugated spiral pipe with a joint and another corrugated spiral pipe without such a joint.
Conventional corrugated spiral pipes have been coupled together through steps of inserting ends of both the spiral pipes into a pipe joint so as to abut on each other and applying a sealing means to each of them before or after the inserting step at a place where they are practically used.
Thus, since the work of coupling such conventional spiral pipes is usually done by unskilled workers at piping sites which are not always preferable ones and besides affected by not only the temperature but also the weather, a great deal of time and labor are necessitated and this poses a serious problem in that piping work cannot be done efficiently. Moreover, the conventional piping work needs pipe joints in addition to spiral pipes to be connected at each place of work and the problem is that these pipe joints have to be transported.